


Leaving

by acerobbiereyes



Series: True Drabble Challenge [9]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: 300 words, Gen, OC, Triple Drabble, aosficnet2, true drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19768915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: 13. “Don’t leave me...” prompted by soulofevil





	Leaving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soulofevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulofevil/gifts).



Robbie sighed, flipping his keys nervously. His daughter was currently going through Terrigenesis, and all he could was sit and wait. Daisy had assured him that it would be fine. That it'd be over quickly, like it had been for her.

He had been out working his night job, so he only knew what Isaac had told him. Not to long after he had left, while Marlene was hanging out with Isaac, one of the Crystals had, for some reason or another, slid off the table. Instinctively, Marlene had grabbed it otherwise it would have landed right at their feet and vola! a surprise Inuman. Which Robbie was immensely grateful for, he didn't want to think about what would've happened to her if she wasn't.

Anyway, that was at least 3 hours ago. He was positive he wouldn't be able to sleep while she was trapped in the lab, so he waited here with her. Corey had also tried stay up with them, but an hour in couldn't keep his eyes open so Robbie had to maneuver his son to one of the nearby couches so he could sleep.

He returned to the lab, returning to one of chairs to keep waiting. He didn't know how long he'd been waiting, when suddenly there was a loud CRACK to his left, the cocoon was finally breaking apart. Cracks like spiderwebs zigzaggdd across it before it exploded in spectacular fashion. Marlene fell forward, and Robbie lunged out of his chair and caught her so she didn't fall face first into the concrete floor.

"Hey, you're ok. I've got you. Do you need me to get-?"

"NO. No, don't leave me, Dad, please." She sniffled, tightening her grip on his shirt.

“I’d never.” He whispered, looking down at her. “Never ever, I promise.”


End file.
